


Ties of Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A single name that could change someone's life for the better. But when you have that name engraved on your wrist to mock you until you manage to find them, I don't know whether knowing the name is a blessing or curse.I feel bad for whoever my soulmate is, they shouldn't have to deal with me. But we're tied by destiny I guess, so I guess they'll have to carry around dead weight for the rest of their existence.In the end, I don't know if I want to meet my soulmate. I'm surprised I even have one, but destiny doesn't care what I have to say apparently."Ya know, according to Greek Mythology, humans had four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Zeus feared the human's potential power so much, he split them into two, making them spend their lives searching for their other half." He told me, trying to explain some form of reasoning behind this whole soulmate bullshit."Well, then Zeus is a huge dick. I'm prepared to fight him, and win too." I joked, not changing my opinion on the matter.He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a 'what the actual fuck did you say' look on his face. He might not know what I know about our situation, but I think it made the whole thing even better.





	

_..:;~*~;:.._  
_I want to love you..._  
_..:;~*~;:.._

•~~~~~~~~>  
Jack's PoV  
•~~~~~~~~>

Most of my current time was being spent preparing videos for my upcoming trip to PAX. As much as I couldn't wait to meet all of my friends face-to-face, anxiety was also slowly tearing me apart inside. The black name on my pale wrist making me worry about this trip more and more each time I glanced at it. The name 'Mark F.' mocked me and made me feel less excited about meeting the one person I've always wanted to meet.

While I couldn't exactly be positive the Mark I knew was my supposed soulmate, I had an inkling of fear that it might be. Most would be ecstatic about possibly knowing who their soulmate is, I, however, was nowhere near joy and happiness. Why did we have to let a name on our wrist define such a big aspect of our life anyway? Maybe we'd be better off not knowing who we were destined to be with. I mean, everybody crosses paths with the soulmate at some point in their life, shouldn't the impact and impression they make on you be enough for you to know? But, then again, I've always had a pessimistic attitude to this whole soulmate bullshit, seeing as the first person I thought was my soulmate, wasn't exactly the best of people.

Regardless of what I felt, I had already committed to coming to the convention, and there was no backing down now. I still had a good three days to pack, prepare videos, and make videos for the three days I was still in Athlone. I've decided to wait and pack on the last day and hope that I remember everything. In between recording sessions, I would go onto Tumblr and Twitter, going through the immense number of asks I had piled up and liking and reblogging fanart or anything else I found funny.

After three days of recording, editing, and packing I was ready to get on the long ass flight ahead to get to Seattle. Making my way through security checks and everything else, I made my way onto the plane and made myself as comfortable as I could get. I had the window seat on the right side of the plane, but I just wanted the flight to pass as quick as possible.

Given that it would be a long flight, I did a lot of thinking than I should have, most of it revolving around Mark and the stupid name on my wrist. Even if he did just so happen to be my soulmate, I doubt he even likes me that way, we are just friends after all. Thinking more about it, I bet that whoever is stuck with me as their soulmate would much rather have anybody else than carry around my dead weight.

I overall just hope that I don't fuck anything up for the weekend that I'm there, I make a big enough fool of myself already. My mind can't help but fill my thoughts with all the possible situations that something could go wrong or something that I would fuck up. I tried to relax, looking out of the relatively small airplane window and out upon the cloud-filled sky.

Absentmindedly I had begun to tap my one of my fingers on my thigh, probably due to the high levels of stress and anxiety filling my body. Eventually, I had fallen asleep, but not for that long. My sleep was restless, waking up every so often and sleeping for only small intervals. But, I guess I even got bored of that and so I was left to just think again.

After what seemed a lot longer than what it actually was, my flight had landed in Seattle and all I had to do was find my luggage and Mark who was supposed to by picking me up. Of course, it would be Mark out of all possible people. I waited for a couple of minutes and finally found my luggage, making sure it was mine before walking off.

I took out my phone and sent a text to Mark telling him to find me as I was too lazy and tired to go find him in the large crowd of people. Standing there waiting for him to show, I watched all the different people come and go throughout the airport, some with friends, some with family, and others all alone.

Eventually, I noticed a red floof of hair appear in the distance, and I think it was safe to assume the red belonged to Mark. Picking up my bags from the ground, I walked over to him, meeting him halfway. My thoughts were flooding all over as we exchanged our greetings and our, albeit more so Mark's, excitements.

Side by side we walked out of the airport and to where Mark's car was parked. We had conveniently set up to stay at the same hotel beforehand so we weren't miles apart, but just yards apart. It was going to be a long weekend, but I had no idea what it exactly had in mind for me and everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on my story, even if you only read this first chapter, thank you. This chapter will probably be the shortest of all of them, just because it's more of an introduction and slight expository chapter. Please don't hesitate to correct me grammatically or spelling-wise, I want to make this the best it can be for you people who actually read this.
> 
> I hope you have a great rest of your night or day  
> >Keelan<


End file.
